


Voyeurism with Lil Cal

by nuftda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, i'm sorry but the idea was just too fun to pass up, lil cal is creepy, poor Dave, super creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuftda/pseuds/nuftda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave comes back from John's early and stumbles across bro and Jake doing the do on the futon in the living room. Dave can't help but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism with Lil Cal

Dave secured his bike to the railings outside his apartment, making sure to check the lock twice, it wasn’t a bad neighbourhood but he had gotten into the habit a while back and now it was just routine. It was also routine to go round to John’s every Saturday for a marathon of something, this time it was street fighter, which they had played for several hours, John beating Dave almost every time, he didn’t care though, it was a stupid game anyway, Dave couldn’t fathom why John had bought it.

Eventually Dave had decided he should probably get going, Mr Egbert had wanted to spend some time with John so Dave had cleared out, promising to pester John later.

He was now walking up the stairs to his and bro’s apartment. Sometimes he hated living on the top floor, sure the view was nice but when the lift was broken the stairs were hell, especially in the Texas heat. Thankfully the air con still worked in their apartment, it was just the stairs that it had decided to say fuck you you aren’t getting any sweet cold air to cool your weary bones you’re gonna roast like a chicken on a barbecue and that barbecue just so happens to be going on on top of a volcano, have fun burning in hell stairs.

Dave wasn’t even half way up and he was sweating, he briefly considered taking a break but he knew that if he did he would end up lying face down on the floor, unable to make it the rest of the way.

Eventually he reached their floor, panting rather heavily. He took a moment to compose himself as best he could, he didn’t want bro seeing him tired and taking the opportunity to attack him.

Once he was suitably composed Dave opened the door to his apartment. He expected Bro would be at his computer or camped out on his futon arranging smuppets in various formations or something.

Dave reddened as he realised exactly what his bro was doing. He was certainly camped out on the futon, but what he was doing looked the exact opposite to relaxing. Dave took in the scene in front of him, his bro was on his futon with another guy, his stupid anime glasses were off and Lil Cal was perched on the edge of the futon, looking almost like he was watching. Those were the first three things Dave noticed before his sense kicked in and he realised that he was watching his bro fuck another dude and he should probably stop because dude, that’s your _bro_.

Dave didn’t stop. The other guy-Jake (he and bro had been long distance for ages, and apparently this was a surprise visit) was face down on the futon, while bro knelt above him; hand’s braced on Jake’s hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin was painfully loud, and so were the breathy moans coming from both of them.

Dave’s face was flushed for a different reason now. He knew his mouth was hanging open slightly but his mind wasn’t working well enough to close it. His bro was fucking. In their apartment. And while he knew that fucking was a thing people do quite regularly couldn’t bro have at least had the fore-thought to warn him?

A long moan of ‘Diiiirk’ bought Dave back to what little sense he had. Hearing his bro being called Dirk always unnerved him, to Dave he was always just bro. Jake was now clutching the sheets while bro continued to move in and out, leaning down to kiss Jake’s neck as his hand’s explored Jake’s body.

From where Dave was standing he couldn’t see where bro’s hand was going but he could guess. He knew he was right when Jake moaned louder, his breathing growing more erratic-no wait it was too close to be Jake’s breathing. Dave was shocked when he realised it was his own, he had been concentrating so much on his bro and Jake he hadn’t realised that he may have been concentrating a little too much.

He knew he was probably already going to Hell for various other reasons so he decided fuck it, this was hot and he was horny and so he slid his hand under the waistband of his pants and as he did bro turned round and looked him directly in the eye.

Bro was intimidating with his shades but without them he was even more so. Vaguely Dave wondered how someone could look so intimidating mid-fuck, but if anyone could do it, it would be his bro. Bro, Dave realised, had stopped pounding into Jake, and Jake had realised too.  
“Is something wrong Dirk?”

Dirk, never taking his eyes off Dave, lent down and whispered in Jake’s ear “Nothing, nothing at all.”

He resumed his pace, a little slower, and Jake seemed to forget all about the sudden pause. Dave wished bro would look away, forget about him, he just wanted to run to the roof and never come down-but he couldn’t while bro was watching. He couldn’t take his eyes away either, the heat was getting really intense, mixing with the cool of the apartment to form a hot-cool limbo that was so refreshing yet still uncomfortable.

Dirk angled one of his thrusts just so and it had Jake gasping for breath. Dave’s cock twitched in his pants that were growing tighter and tighter by the minute. Bro tilted his head in a slight nod, and Dave went, if possible, even redder than before.

He started to palm his cock, bro still looking at him while he continued to fuck Jake. It was unnerving, but at the same time there was no way he was going to stop. A voice in the back of his head said that this was gonna make things hella weird later but he pushed that voice as far back as it would go until it was so far back it was behind his spine.

Bro’s hands had returned to their place on Jake’s hips, until one of them decided to wander off again, but this time it was to turn Lil Cal to face Dave. Cal had always unnerved Dave, he half hoped he would lose his boner so he could walk away from this comforted by the thought that he had not witnessed his bro and Jake having sex and beat off to it. Bro decided at that point to let out the most porn worthy moan as he thrust into Jake and came.

Dave was almost at the edge, all it took was Jake’s moan, coupled with Dirk’s panting and he was coming too, muffling it by biting down so hard on his hand he was sure he’d bite his thumb off. It was one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had; Lil Cal was still watching him and when he looked up again so was his bro, who was collapsed on top of Jake and now his shades were back in place his face was an impenetrable mask once more, not that Dave had been able to gauge much from it without the glasses anyway.

Dave withdrew his hand from his pants and he couldn’t tell if bro was looking or not, he supposed so. He couldn’t go through the apartment to get cleaned up, Jake would see him, and there was no way he was walking down those stairs again.

He absconded to the roof, bro’s eyes burning into his back as he turned and walked as quickly as he could without running. His pants were sticky and so was his hand and he was still shaking, whether it was from nerves or something else he couldn’t tell.

He made it to the roof and sat down. He had just watched his bro have sex and enjoyed it, and his bro had known, probably the moment he opened the door, that Dave was watching, and Jake was still clueless, at least, Dave hoped so. He did not want Jake to know what he had seen; the poor dude might die of embarrassment.

He put his head in his hand, careful to keep other far, far away from his face when he noticed another hand attached to a box of tissues poking out of the hatch to the crawl space that leads to their apartment. The hand vanished and Dave was about to get up when it reappeared holding Lil Cal, who was set down next to the tissues. Bro’s hand gave Dave a thumbs up before vanishing completely.

Well at least Dave knew his bro had no problems with what went down. He decided to grab the tissues quick before bro decided to be a douche bag and take them away again. He cleaned himself up and went to the edge of the roof, dropping the used tissues and watching as they fell to the ground, some getting caught in the wind. Someone was going to have the fright of their life tonight. Dave chuckled as he walked away, John wasn’t the only person who could pull pranks. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this was so fun to write! i love the Striders, bro would totally do something like that to Dave, and i'm not even gonna talk about Lil Cal, i don't know what possessed me to include him the way i did but i can not be bothered to edit him out and the title makes me laugh so he is staying.


End file.
